Night at the Lazerama
"Night at the Lazerama" is the fifth episode of season three of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the fifty-sixth of the overall series. It first aired on November 6, 2009. Synopsis Max is studying with Conscience when Harper comes in and asks if Alex is awake yet. All three laugh, then Alex comes down the stairs whining about it being too early in the morning for noise. Alex then mocks Max and Conscience, then confides in Harper that she is worried Conscience is ruining her chances at being the family wizard. Harper then points out that she has little chance anyway, as she is lazy. Alex then protests that she is not lazy, she is merely resting up for her thirties. She promises that she has a lot of plans, then unashamedly belches and walks away. Justin is summoned to track down a scary mummy as part of his monster hunting duties. He takes Juliet into the museum to help him track it down but while doing so they get trapped inside a museum Egyptian exhibit. Protected by a plastic window, his human magic can't free them. Justin says they may have to wait until morning to be let out, but Juliet notices that there is a skylight right in front of their display; as sunlight is deadly to vampires, she will have nowhere to hide when the morning sun floods the display. Meanwhile in the Waverly Sub Station, Alex and Harper convince Max's conscience to take a break from Max, little did Alex know that if the conscience and Max are apart for too long, his conscience will become his own person. Back at the museum, Justin and Juliet find the mummy as it enslaves a security guard and five kids to get his stuff out of the museum. Back at the Lazerama, Harper and Conscience come by when Conscience's bag starts moving on its own. It was found out to be Conscience's new growing conscience. Alex finds them and tells Conscience to go back to Max because Max was going bonkers. When Conscience refuses to go back to Max, Alex and his new conscience carry him to Max. When Max and Conscience get reconnected, Max helps clean up the mess he's made in the house. Back at the museum, Justin figures out a way to save Juliet from turning to ash. Justin tells Juliet that she needs to look into the mummy's eyes because if she does then she'll become the mummy's slave and the mummy will take her with him. They finish the conversation with one last kiss. Doubtfully, Juliet looks straight into the mummy's eyes and becomes enslaved while fanning the mummy with her bat wings on her way out. Justin's last words to Juliet were "I'll come get you if it's the last thing I do." A few minutes later, Alex comes to get Justin and tries to cheer him up by telling him if he loves Juliet, he must set her free, and if she loves him back, she would return. Justin explains that she cannot as she is a mind servant to the mummy while Alex retorts that she isn't as good as he is when it comes to cheering people up. Spells * Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Deranium, Deranius - shows something that the user wants to know through a frame. *Scrubby dubby, into the tubby - turns people into a washing machine. *Argyle bobby, tube knee high, into socks, turn this guy - turns people into a pair of socks. Cast Main Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Recurring Cast * Bridgit Mendler as Juliet van Heusen Guest Cast * Moises Arias as Max's Conscience * John Eric Bentley as Mummy * Adam Irigoyen as Conscience's conscience * Andy Kindler as Chancellor Rootie Tootietootie Trivia/Goofs * The spell Alex uses, "Please, please, tell me now. Is there something I should know? Duranium, Duranius" is based on the song by Duran Duran, "Please, Please, Tell Me Now", which contains the lyrics "Please, please, tell me now. Is there something I should know?" *Strangely, Juliet tells Justin that sunlight will turn her into ash, when she was shown walking outside in broad daylight several times with no apparent ill effects during the "Wizards vs. Vampires" saga. However, as Juliet's vampire development has been rather slow, it could be possible that she has only recently inherited this weakness. Category:Season 3 305